


Make Me a Match

by skywaterblue



Category: West Wing
Genre: American Politics, Engagement, Exes, F/M, Political Campaigns, Politics, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywaterblue/pseuds/skywaterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Seaborn has rugged good looks, a voice to make the muses weep, the ethics of an angel and no political sense at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me a Match

**Author's Note:**

> For Tidbit2008 at ww_pumpkins.

Sam Seaborn has rugged good looks, a voice to make the muses weep, the ethics of an angel and no political sense at all. Amy knew this the minute she met him, and if she were the type of professional operator to keep bitter memories of pointless campaigns, the two weeks she was on Seaborn for Congress's payroll would certainly be up there.

Still, as she grinds her hips against his body, she can't help but see what Josh saw in him. What Bartlet and McGarry saw in him. The raw ability to be molded. The way none of the Beltway mud stuck to his neatly tailored Armani jackets. That commanding voice splashed across a thousand ad buys.

He was a perfect gentleman, a lawyer but not a fussy one. He never skipped a dinner date, and cared deeply about the environment. When they were done, he cuddled her closely and they talked about foreign policy until they both fell asleep. But it seemed like the time when he could be a king, the next Bartlet, was slipping away.

It could all be fixed, she decided. If they had the right staff. The right money. The right wife.

That afternoon, she calls Josh. He was running shop at the DNC these days. They've both left the Santos Administration behind them in the dust - she left on purpose when she saw which way the ship was headed, while he got shitcanned after the Santos Education Plan ate dirt. He landed on his feet, though - Josh always did, which was something they shared. They were survivors. Battle hardened warriors. Josh never cuddled - she found it baffling that he could keep Donna around, but then she never understood what Donna saw in him in the first place.

"Amy."

"Deep in your reptilian brain, you have a plan. A plan for Sam." She launches, without preamble.

Josh doesn't miss a beat, "The 47th is open and we're looking for a warm body."

"Not the 47th. You're not sending your best friend - the guy who wrecked two engagements for you, on the Bataan Death March again. How about Vinick's old Senate seat."

"You're his campaign manager now in addition to his fuckbuddy?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Does Donna know you talk about friends that way?" In the background, she heard Donna laugh and this, for some reason, made Amy smile.

"She's amused. I amuse her. It's a thing." Josh rattled off. "Pilsen's running in that race. You think Sam can take on the well-liked former AG in a primary?"

"He can if there's money."

Josh stays silent for a long minute, and then, "The bachelor thing is going to be a problem."

Donna shouts, so that Amy can hear: "Tell Sam he's withering on the vine!"

Josh giggles a moment later, and it's disturbing that a grown man in his fifties giggles. "He needs to put a ring on it."

A momentary tussle and then Donna is on the phone properly: "Amy, are you serious about this?"

Amy tries not to sigh. She's sure she's about to get a lecture from prim, Midwestern Donnatella Moss - who Amy never liked, but has grudgingly gained her respect. Only Donna could have turned Helen Santos, petite blonde Texan housewife into her own feminist majority. "Yes."

Donna exhaled and said, "I'm free. A trip to California sounds fun. I'll get the money and you - you know, it's the 21st Century. He's already fucked up two engagements, go different. You want to keep him, then you put the ring on it."

Click. Amy stared at her phone, then got back on her bicycle and rode hard down the basin for hours. She had Donna and Josh's money, and Sam. It was a hell of an audacious start.

She hoped Sam liked silver. She thought he'd look lovely in her dad's ring.


End file.
